Convenceme
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: "– No te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños, Hermione. – No es necesario –dice ella, su voz apenas se escucha y la sonrisa del pelirrojo se agranda. – Yo creo que sí." /Drabble.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo potterico son propiedad de JK Rowling, ella solo me los presta para crear retorsidas historias.

Jellow c: No estoy muerta, ando de parranda okya e.e Traigo un pequeño Drabble (: se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en ciertas cosas y personas (¿?' espero sea de su agrado o/

PS: si seles hace conocido es porque lo leyeron en mi pagina de Fremione (FB) pero aca esta mas arregaldito c:

Disfruten la lectura.

**xXx**

Se encontraba oculta en la cocina, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a recuperar lentamente la normalidad, pero con él cerca la tranquilidad no podría durar mucho, porque él es un torbellino y cualquier cosa que diga o haga la desarma, no puede contra sus sonrisas y continuos guiños. Estar cerca de él es como un deporte extremo para ella.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo varias veces, desconectándose del mundo, tratando de no pensar, no imaginar, no sentir… pero entonces escuchó su voz.

– No te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños, Hermione.

La joven abrió los ojos de golpe. Fred Weasley estaba frente a ella, y aunque estaba en la oscuridad supo que tenia en la cara esa maldita sonrisa seductora y traviesa en los labios, así como esa mirada fija y penetrante.

– No es necesario –dice ella, su voz apenas se escucha y la sonrisa del pelirrojo se agranda.

– Yo creo que sí –replica, acercándose a ella.

Hermione se queda sin escapatoria, recargada en el fregador y presa del pánico, puede ver la cara de Fred ahora, gracias a la ventana que deja que la luz de la luna se filtre. Y siente pánico porque no sabe qué hacer, porque Fred la mata de nervios y en ese momento la está acabando lentamente.

– En serio, Fred no es nec... –comenzó ella a decir, tratando de relajarse pero el pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre ella, tomando su rostro con las manos y besándola con desesperación. La castaña pegó un brinco sorprendida, los labios de Fred batallaban con los de ella y su lengua intentaba invadir su boca. Entonces rodeo el cuello de Fred con sus brazos y le respondió el beso con la misma desesperación, dejo entrar a la intrusa y ella misma invadió la boca del joven, saboreándola. De pronto, sintió las manos del pelirrojo dejar su rostro con delicadeza y bajar a la cintura, rodeándola con firmeza y pegándola mas a él, mientras seguía besándola y mordiendo sus labios ligeramente.

Después de lo que pudieron ser horas, el beso termino por la falta de oxigeno, ambos continuaron abrazados, con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados.

– Hace años que quería hacer esto –comentó Fred.

Hermione sonrió, su respiración era temblorosa y sus mejillas las sentía arder. No supo que decir, se había quedado en blanco. Fred rio ante el silencio de la chica y la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez es lento y dulce, acaricio el rostro de ella mientras la besaba con ternura y finalmente se separo para mirarla entre las sombras.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, con las mejillas coloradas, los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos.

– Gracias, Fred –respondió sin apartar la mirada, perdiéndose en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Él pego su frente a la de ella nuevamente antes de besarla por tercera ocasión. Y aunque fue un beso corto, dejo a Hermione sin respiración.

– Tendrás que ser mi novia después de esto –comentó Fred al separarse. Hermione rio alegremente, mirándolo divertida.

- ¿Y si no quiero? -Pregunto.

Como respuesta, Fred la beso nuevamente, recargándola más en el fregador y mordiéndole el labio inferior al terminar. Ella sonrió abiertamente al separarse, sentía que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho en cualquier momento e incluso pensó que se desmayaría de la emoción, pero hizo un esfuerzo para quedarse.

– Si no quisieras –dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente– tendría que besarte más veces para convencerte.

Y esa respuesta la desarmo, se mordió el labio, sin poder apartar la mirada de Fred.

– Convénceme –es la respuesta final de Hermione.


End file.
